Study Break
by queenly
Summary: A guide to acing college finals. Rivalshipping, smut.


**A/N: reaches into my abdomen & tears my guts out.**

Yuugi fears his fingers will remain perpetually curled around his textbook's edge.

Letters swim past his eyes at rapid intervals, though they stab no deeper; it's mindless cramming, truly. And as a professional procrastinator, it is all he's done for the past stretch of days. Five boggling exams in five consecutive days left him drained. He swears, if he sees anymore Times New Roman, he'll lose it completely.

The spine falls flat before him, though he keeps his fingers attached to it even once he drops his face flat into the mattress he lay atop.

"I don't know what part of me thought it was a good idea to sign up for Metaphysics," draws his muffled mutter.

"Challenge yourself," Kaiba quips in a way he knows isn't the slightest bit assistive. A fountain pen runs across the document in his lap, propped straight backed against a mountain of pillows as he references payrolls and statistic sheets. His eyes are equally as bleary as his boyfriend's, yet after half a decade of it, he's accustomed himself to eternal staring contests with paperwork.

Yuugi conjures every ounce of his energy to right the book and align his vision before it, though after a single paragraph regarding time's fundamental core, the heavy anthology clunks shut, used as a perch for his forehead to rest. To rest, to lift, then rest another time, with much more vigor.

"I can't do this, Seto."

Around the pen now placed between his lips, Kaiba answers calmly back, "You can."

"I'm pretty sure I bombed my Anatomy final," he says in disdain. "And I just barely finished the essay for American Literature before the professor collected them."

"You're doing well in Ancient Culture."

"Well, yeah." Yuugi shrugs. "But that's only because it's my favorite."

"I know."

Yuugi huffs again, and Kaiba takes the time to examine him. He's silent for the moment, trailing pupils over every bony contour, observing the uncomfortable way in which he twists his shoulders to ease their tension. Craning over books does no good to muscles; he's collected this from experience as well.

The folder resting on his thighs closes around a collection of documents, setting it atop the night table with the pen's pocket clip secured around. Kaiba draws his legs from straight to curled beneath him, positioning himself over the little bundle of embodied stress he calls a boyfriend.

Hands make kneading contact with his shoulders, and Yuugi is immediately immersed in bliss. He groans in appreciation.

Kaiba presses his fingertips to base of Yuugi's delicate neck, working pressure in circles, moving toward jutting scapula. Yuugi flexes them as Kaiba massages around the angular bones. His palms travel downward, applying more delightful pressure at his lower vertebrate.

Breath tumbles out in a smooth, contented cascade. Eyes closed, Yuugi finds himself mumbling, "What's gotten into you?"

Kaiba works his hands in even circles. "I can be considerate when I choose to be."

"I never noticed," Yuugi teases, and grins when he feels the force increase dramatically in response.

Shoulder to spine, upward and down, Kaiba continues to massage, relieving him of discomforting tautness. He can sense the muscles relaxing beneath his touch, basking in the satisfied moans that fall involuntarily from Yuugi's lips.

"Mm, you're incredible," he praises aside one. Kaiba kneads harder, and is rewarded with luxurious mewls. His lips move to touch his neck in several kisses, to which he actually hears Yuugi's breath hitch; he smirks lecherously.

Kaiba rests his palms at Yuugi's shoulders, situating his body entirely atop his. He continues the squeezing of fingers and the feathering of kisses, until Yuugi forces himself to twist completely around. Flat on his back, he reaches with eager hands to clasp his boyfriend's hair, tugging their mouths into a torrid interlacement.

"I love you," he breathes, leaving a lovely punctuation of multitudinous smooches to Kaiba's face.

They remain as such, drinking in the tranquility. Once a cluster of moments pass, Kaiba touches his lips to Yuugi's forehead, pulling back and declaring, "Get back to studying."

But the hold at his shoulders does not relent. "Not yet," Yuugi insists, printing a track of kisses below his chin, down his throat, atop his clavicle.

"Yuugi..." Kaiba says in consequenceless caution. He should resist, he knows, but he can already feel little fingers snapping his shirt buttons, can already feel his resolve deteriorating with each touch of warm lips to his flesh.

To hell with education.

Yuugi slides the fabric from Kaiba's shoulders, admiring his muscular build with both sight and touch. He does not dawdle, as it's far from their first encounter like this, instantly diving tongue around chest and nipples. His hand explores southward, grasping Kaiba's crotch through his jeans, and it's enough to earn a quiet groan.

When fingers travel to the metal clasp of his belt, Kaiba assumes superiority and sits back against the headboard. Immediately, Yuugi is astride his hips, kissing him hard, clenching his bottom lips between his teeth. Kaiba skirts his fingertips along his sides, raising his tank top up over his head. They're eyeing each other's bodies ravenously, and Yuugi frenetically unhinges his collar and cuffs, tossing them atop the report placed on the nightstand. He smashes their mouth together again, riding his pelvis in a dry grind that sends pulses flying.

Kaiba moves his hands to deftly strip Yuugi's jeans, but Yuugi is allowing none of the sort. He demands Kaiba be the first one nude, asserting such by tugging his bottoms inch by inch down to waist and to his ankles, where they are promptly kicked off. Yuugi grins at the tent in his boxers, until he strips those, too, and Kaiba's throbbing cock stands stiff on its own.

Once again, he's brash in his movements, dipping his head to wrap his mouth around it. Kaiba inhales a broad breath, letting Yuugi pleasure him for the moment. Then, he grabs him beneath the shoulders, gripping his jaw in a hand and ravishing his mouth. His second set of fingers work to unclasp his bottoms, doing so with skill until they're both left sans garments.

Yuugi resumes delivering the blow job, but this time positions himself facing opposite. Kaiba smirks at the coquettish behavior, rewarding him with an intrusive pair of digits thrusting inside of his asshole. He feels Yuugi moan around his erection, as well as the precum dripping into his navel. Lips remove from surrounding him to instead kissing up his length, licking his abdomen as he nuzzles a nose into the mess of mahogany hair.

To remain equal, Kaiba retracts his fingers, though throws a jolt through him when they are replaced by tongue.

"Ah, o-oh, my God, Seto..!" Yuugi moans, melting into an utter mess. Kaiba licks inside of him, exiting to run his tongue along the base of his spine. Yuugi's cock rubs against his chest, and he pants languidly. Kaiba spreads him wider, inserting three digits aside his tongue and finger-fucking him as he rims.

The cry Yuugi unleashes is a near scream, and Kaiba vaguely hears his name tossed in the mix of whimpers and mewls. He sobs as he orgasms, without Kaiba ever having needed to touch his cock.

"Oh... _God_ ," is all he can say once he's regaining oxygen. Kaiba's erection stands inches from his face, though after such a treat, merely sucking him off seems insipid.

But, fortunately, he's got the cure, divulged through the wicked gleam in his violet eyes that Kaiba has witnessed many times prior. Yuugi crawls toward the foot of their bed, taking extra care to shove the textbook to the ground before grappling to raise the hem of the comforter.

Every fraction of placidity is conjured to keep himself from cumming the second Kaiba hears the buzzing noise from below.

" _Don't_ ," Kaiba grinds out. Yuugi shoots him a cynical beam, pressing the vibrator to the tip of his dick. Instantly, he tips his head, clawing at the sheets. But it's not the only toy Yuugi's retrieved from their box under the bed; between his index and thumb is a simple gold ringlet, which rushes a spirt of discharge from Kaiba when he lay vision on it.

He hasn't the time to decide whether to protest or indulge; Yuugi decides for him by sliding the ring to the base of his shaft, creating a much tighter and more exhilarating sensation. And before he has time to register the ecstasy, there's a silk scarf binding his wrists behind his head.

Blood rushes to his cock as the vibrator glides against it, so much so that he literally _aches_ for release. Yuugi presses the sleek toy to Kaiba's entrance, though refrains from pushing in. Instead, the sinister glint returns, ceasing all contact entirely. Kaiba blinks in minor confusion, until Yuugi leans back on the bed's empty zone, spreading his legs wide apart and grasping his own dick in a palm. The first stroke makes his bottom lip slip beneath his incisors, knowing he's the sole monopolizer of his boyfriend's attention, of the sultry leer fixated upon him as he pleasures himself back to full arousal.

Turning over to his knees, Yuugi takes hold again of the vibrator, pushing it deep inside himself and flicking the motor to its highest setting. He moans, thrusting the toy in and out, the gradual rhythm shoving Kaiba into pure agony; he's never wanted to cum so badly in his life. And Yuugi knows it, which somehow makes release _that_ much more coveted.

Kaiba is aware what he's trying to get him to do, but he refuses to comply; it's part of the game, really. Still, watching as Yuugi slides the vibrator into himself, deeper and harder with each thrust-

"Yuugi," Kaiba demands at last.

"Mhm?" He looks over a shoulder, radiating a ludicrous innocence.

Kaiba moves his tongue across his lips, clenching his thighs together. "...Let me."

"Let you..?"

A drawn out growl. His dignity is at stake, but likewise is the euphoric gushing relief he craves so badly. He strains at his ties. "Let me go so I can screw your brains out."

"Mm, I don't think so."

Kaiba growls ferociously, tugging his wrists until they ache. As if some sort of miracle, the scarf falls loose, igniting a smirk to Kaiba's lips and ludic panic into Yuugi's eyes.

His biceps are within Kaiba's palms in a flash. Kaiba yanks the vibrator out of him, whipping it to the wall farthest forward, and pushes Yuugi downward whilst he towers on kneecaps.

He wrests the cock ring off, where it joins the other toy strewn askew. Yuugi keeps eye contact as he moves to tenderly press his mouth to the engorged head. Kaiba likewise holds the stare, gripping fistfuls of dark hair. Yuugi's hands place themselves at his hips, dragging in slow lines. Within the minute, Kaiba is granted his desires, and Yuugi drinks in the taste of his semen as it fills his mouth.

Sweat dots beneath Kaiba's bangs. He leans back, sated and spent, to bathe in the luxury, breathing heavily through his nose as Yuugi blocks his prime airway with his own mouth and tongue.

"Y'know," Yuugi mumbles between lethargic kisses. "You _did_ promise to- how did you put it, exactly? _Screw my brains out?_ "

"Hn," Kaiba tuts into another kiss. "I don't think you deserve it, after that little stunt."

Yuugi adopts a pout, tapping fingertips to his jaw. His voice is of a crookedly sweet charm. "Please?"

Kaiba only grunts noncommittally, and Yuugi knows it's just what they do and how things go; so he peppers smooches down his neck, sucking at the front of his throat, savoring the way it bobs beneath his lips.

"Actually, I was thinking," he mumbles. "I kind of need my brains, for finals and all that. You, on the other hand-"

"No." It's swift and firm, no rifts to leak past.

"You say that every time I suggest it, then end up loving it."

Kaiba swears solidly that the blush below his eyes is from lingering euphoria. "I don't care. You're not fucking me. And don't do _that,_ either."

At the nudge against his forehead, Yuugi retracts his mouth, offering a light wince at the garish contusion. "Whoops."

"Whatever," is his gruff absolution, and then they're locked in a make out again, all tongues and lips and teeth in a passion that sets his skin ablaze.

Kaiba can feel the tip of Yuugi's hardness prodding his abdomen; he purposely rolls his hips to cause friction and swallows the pleased yelp that follows. His own erection is building again, which Yuugi takes splendor in once they disconnect and he's reaching between their bodies to rub it.

An arm bends behind Kaiba's head; the other cups his suitor's fleshy rear, massaging with palm muscles while his middle and index fingers go to work inside, flexing and stretching and curling. He examines the way Yuugi's face contorts in unimaginable delight, lips parted into a silent circle, breath flowing raggedly in and out. When he begins to rock against his fingers, Kaiba realizes just exactly his dilemma; he craves such a bliss for himself.

"...Alright. Fine."

Yuugi lifts his head from its ducked position to eye him. "What?"

Lazuli eyes swivel within their sockets. His hands locate to Yuugi's hips, pushing him to sit between his spread legs, each bent at a knee.

"Oh!" Yuugi is bludgeoned abruptly by comprehension. Then, he grins. "Ooh..."

"Shut up," Kaiba demands hotly, more so at his radiating smugness than anything. But his glower softens when the first digit inserts into him, and he can't help clenching around it.

" _Relax_." And he does; allows himself the divine luxury to. More fingers gradually join the first, until Yuugi's rapidly pumping four in and out of him and Kaiba's a total mess- clamping the sheets in tight fists, groaning throaty baritone.

"God, you're _hot_ ," Yuugi admires. It's wild, he thinks so often, that he's landed such a desirable lover, and even after three years, he makes certain to voice just how immeasurably alluring Kaiba certainly is.

And, coincidentally, Kaiba never tires of hearing it. "I know."

For that, Yuugi snorts in amusement, claiming his fingers again, resting them on his thigh as he strains to reach the drawer of the night table. The metal pull is barely in his grasp and he yanks it so forcibly that the entire drawer clatters cacophonously to the carpet. The groan Yuugi emits is not that of pleasure, but of inconvenience; he slides downward to grapple for what he needs between all the random trinkets, and Kaiba has to grab his calves to keep him from tumbling alongside the drawer.

"How do I ever keep my hands off of you?" Kaiba facetiously mutters at his less than appealing disposition, tugging him back to press their chests together. Yuugi triumphantly waggles a bottle of lubricant before his sight.

Leaning on haunches, Yuugi drizzles it over his palms. His cock, nestled tightly against his belly, receives a coating via quick strokes. The head presses to Kaiba's asshole, and Yuugi is as patient as he is with everything. He holds Kaiba beneath the knees, lifting his pelvis upward to ease himself inside. Kaiba curls his legs around Yuugi's waist to draw him inward more, but Yuugi is adamant in his gentle approach as to not pain him. He's not exactly huge, but it still burns like hellfire when he eventually does slide fully in.

"Ah, nn," Kaiba groans, the most vocal he's been through the whole process, something Yuugi plans to greatly alter; he knows just exactly how to extract the moans from his lips in ways that not another will ever be savvy to. He knows just exactly what his man likes, the fuel behind the pace he starts off with- slow and hard and _grinding._

"I'm sorry," he promises when Kaiba flinches, lids clamped firmly over eyes. "...I love you."

"Just...go. Keep going."

"Are you-?"

"Move."

Lips purse, though Yuugi obeys with a short retraction and steady reentrance. Kaiba eases into it on the third motion. His cock wavers at each pounding thrust, dripping discharge, pleading for touch. But Yuugi's more concerned by himself in the moment, which suits him finely; to have anticipated a climax makes its arrival that more intense, toe-curling-body-rocking-screaming-your-boyfriend's-name intense.

"Ah...hh," Yuugi gasps out, shifting this way and that, searching for Kaiba's g-spot. Evidently, he's found it, because Kaiba moans emphatically, and, _God,_ if that's not the _sexiest_ thing he's ever heard. "You're amazing," falls his praise as he leans down to lock their mouths, and there's actually a line of saliva dripping down Kaiba's chin, so he's certainly doing something right.

His cock throbs inside Kaiba's hot tightness, slamming his pelvis again and again and again until he's practically drooling himself. The clacking of headboard against wall is clamorous, yet not more so than the moans Kaiba's unleashing, filled with cock up to the hilt and absolutely _loving it._

Yuugi rests palms on each side of his head, fingernails digging into rumpled sheets. He whimpers through clamped teeth, abdomen raveling into pressure. A hand moves to Kaiba's dick, pumping and stroking and fingering the head in the perfect rhythm to drive him wild.

"...Gah! Yu...Yuugi! Hh- _ah..!_ " His orgasm explodes across their chests, leaving him completely desperate for oxygen. Yuugi kisses him roughly as he cums, too, screaming a muffled, " _God, Seto..! Ah...ooh!_ "

That leaves them silent and stilled, close and connected.

Electric tingles jolt up Yuugi's flesh, and he lands beside. From below the comforter, tugged up to his ribcage, one leg juts off the mattress's side, toes flexing and curling with the last shocks of pleasure.

"You're amazing," he commends a second time, shifting to kiss his flushed cheek. Kaiba's chest rises as he inhales an enormous breath, untangling himself from the twisted blankets, moving to the bed's end and leaning over the edge.

He settles his head atop Yuugi's chest, feels fingers idly skirting through his hair. The textbook opens in his hands, scanning over a page marked in a yellow page tab. "Chapter Seventeen: Establishing the Nature of Time..."


End file.
